In the sport of surfing there is a constant search for a good wave to surf. The formation of a good wave is the combination of the right wind conditions, the right ocean swells and the right ocean bed shape or reef shape to transform the swells into waves which have the best shape for riding.
Unfortunately, this combination tends to occur in only a few locations which usually require the rider to have to travel to get to them. This can be overcome in part by producing an artificial reef. However, conventional thinking in relation to artificial reefs involves the dumping of thousands of tonnes of rubble into the ocean to form a reef. This is time consuming, expensive and has a large impact on the ocean environment. In particular such artificial reefs alter ocean currents and can thus disrupt the entire ocean environment in the vicinity of the reef which is undesirable and generally unacceptable.
I have discovered a way to form an artificial reef with only a small impact on the ocean environment, and at relatively small cost.